making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly
Biography Season 12 (12.5) * 24 years old from California. She cheered at the University of Oregon. Have to re-tryout every single year there, and she had the mindset, ‘I’m already on the team. I don’t have to push myself,” and she got asked back only as an alternate. She was heart-broken, and it was a wake-up call. Made her realize no matter where you are in your dancing, you have to always keep pushing yourself. She became captain her senior year, and they went to the National Championship Game that year at AT&T Stadium. Cheering in the stadium was a dream, and made her realize she wanted to be there. She was on the Oregon squad together with Maggie for three years. Seeing Maggie make the team was great, and gave Molly more motivation to go for it like she did. It would mean the world to her to become a DCC. Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 8 Season 12 (12.5) * Makeovers The one thing that would make me uneasy, a little bit, would be a short cut. * office I’m definitely worried about my spot on the team. My kicks are looking really low. Worst case news is definitely this is my last night of training camp. * office I really need to work on that flexibility and get those kicks ready to go, because DCC is huge on kick-line. That’s definitely something I’m going to be working on. * Biography (12.13) * I have looked at all of the photos throughout training camp, and I just can’t believe that I’m gonna finally be in one. * I feel like someone needs to pinch me. Like, I’m in a dream right now. * up That’s why we have this practice, so you can make those mistakes and fix them so that way, come game time we’re all ready to go. * I still feel like I need to pinch myself, like I’m dreaming being out here with all these fans watching, but it’s such an honor. Commentary Season 12 (12.5) * “Molly’s kicks are really low.” – J, “Brianna’s are higher than hers.” * “Do you like Molly?” – K, “I don’t know.” – J * or no’s “I’d say come up maybe to probably.” – K * “Finish the movement. You’re swatting flies. So, look at me.” – Kitty Carter does some motions “Oosh, oosh, yeah, boom! Yeah? It’s got to say what the music says.” does it “Huh! Yes! Thank you! … So that was excellent!” – KC * “I do like Molly in it.” – K * asks Jordan Johnson who he watched and why “I watched you a lot. You’re fun to watch. You’re really fun to watch… I’m looking for someone to steal the stage, you know what I mean?” – JJ (12.6) * What’s Molly doing? She’s really bad. – J * While this is paused, you love to furrow your brow. All the time you talk you’re upset about something. So, you need to relax or get Botox. – K kind of jokingly (12.8) * Cameos That’s a lot of booty. – K (12.9) * “Molly, you don’t jump from one step to the next. Really finish each thing out.” – J (12.11) * “Molly’s kick seems low.” – K * “Taryn, Molly, Rachel, your kicks are low.” – J (12.12) * Molly is more powerful, though. – K * Molly had a cute little booty pop there. – K (12.13) * “She’s trying to let us have it.” – K * “Molly’s rushing.” – K * When they exited the field, the back line was just wiggling worms. Molly in particular was way off the white yard line. – K * explains where she ended and where she should have ended Yeah, you could point to it, but you should be on it. – K * Oh, Molly, could you tell you were early? – J Office Visits Season 12 (12.5) * episode, 1st of 3 K says her kicks are low and that is a concern. Molly says she had a feeling that was what this was mostly going to be about. K says each year they have great people that are great dancers, and then they just can’t do the kicks. She would hate for her to not make the team because of a few inches. God gave her height, which is fabulous. With that comes responsibility in the kick-line. Molly says she talked to some of the veterans, including Lacey, who got a nosebleed from kicking her nose. Molly says that’s her dream. Other Season 12 (12.5) * Makeover glamor shot (no ‘before’ shot) (12.6) * Gets a little joking segment about how much she and Gina say definitely in an interview where they watch back the video (12.8) * Name dropped by Gina as one of the TCC’s she’s closest to in her office visit (12.12) * Her audition photo is shown while Kelli about candidates that are blenders, not getting really noticed one way or another * The judges scores can be seen on her audition photo: 13 yeses, 1 maybe, 1 no * One of five rookies specifically asked to perform by Judy at the final practice (12.13) * After team is announced, has shot hugging Maggie, where Molly says ‘we’re back together!’ and Maggie says ‘yay!’ * Locker room cameo photo shown Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:S12 Rookie Category:3 years